Title Drabbles
by bull poli
Summary: Suggest a title and I will make it into a drabble about Judy and Nick. Drabbles will be 500 words and not over a rating of T. Drabbles can be romance, adventure or friendship. Get ready for a lot of cuteness. (Chapter 3 removed)
1. Selfies

**Give me a title name and I will make a drabble about it in under 500 words. This will focus on Judy and Nick. Make sure titles are at most T rating. I will write the first one myself.**

* * *

 ** _Selfies_**

Click. Another one taken. The fox just loved taking selfies. It was a secret he had. He would take selfies when no one was looking. Most days he would have about 100 selfies taken. He was just addicted and couldn't stop. He can't understand why he needed to take selfies, but he just couldn't stop.

He would take selfies in his office when his partner was not in, like right now. Click, another one. Click, another one, and another one. What he didn't realise was his partner already walked into the room.

"Nick, are you taking selfies?!" She said, a big smile appeared on her face. Nick immediately sat up and put his phone on the table. "Selfie? Me? No way….. Why would a fox like me take selfies for? It's just weird and dumb." Nick said. He was a terrible liar and he knew that, but lying would be better telling the truth,

"Then why were you doing weird face in front of your phone?" She crossed her hands. "Um, there was something in my teeth. I was trying to get it out so I used my phone." Nick gave a small smile, hoping she won't ask any more questions.

"Alright….." Judy just walked to her desk and set to do paperwork. Days passed since the incident and Judy was beginning to think he told the truth, until one day. Nick left his phone to charge in the office while he went to the bathroom. Judy noticed his phone on the table. _Hmm, this could be my chance to check._ She took his phone and swiped it to unlock it. _Locked! Wait…. How about… Yes!_ Judy used Nick's birthday and unlocked his phone. She went to his gallery and was shock to find 2000 selfies.

"OMG!" She whisper shouted, scrolling through the pages of selfies. She now sees how obsessed he is, just like her. _Hmm, how about I spook him?_

* * *

Well, it was the end of work. He could finally go home. He couldn't understand why paperwork was a thing, it just sucked. He walked back to his home and pushed the door open. He closed it and jumped on his couch, taking out his phone from his pocket. Every time he came back from work, he had to review his selfies. What's the point taking them if you don't see them? He opened his gallery and looked and his selfies, when he saw one selfie, not taken by him. It was Judy. He opened and it was Judy's face with a message on top.

"I knew you were taking selfies!"

* * *

 **Okay, Hope you guys enjoyed it and do give me a title for the next chapter.**


	2. Fear

**I decided to update again in one day. I might not update during the week days so I will take this chance to write. Thank you raccoonqueentwo for this title.**

* * *

 ** _Fear_**

Fear. Everyone fears something. It's a natural emotion; nothing can stop it, unless of course, you aren't an animal. Animals fear different things, may it be predators, insects, clowns or even water. But this story, this right here, is unique.

Judy was at Nick's apartment to watch a movie. This was their tradition every Saturday. Each week they took turns to choose their movies. They usual pick the movies without letting the other know. This week, it was Nick's turn to choose the movie. He found the movie and put in the Moo-ray player. The movie started and the title appeared.

"Spider-ape? " Judy said in a nervous tone. "Don't you think this movie is a little bit, um….. Kittenish?" Her ears were down and she looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"Kittenish? Come on, this movie was rated 89% on DecayingInsects. Besides, you haven't watched it yet" Judy still looked uncomfortable. "Well, alright….." She replied, doubt in her voice. Nick noticed this but shrugged this off.

After 10 minutes, came the scene, the iconic scene. A spider came down from his web and landed on Peter Aper's neck. It soon lifted its fangs. Judy already panicked. When it bit the ape, she screamed. Nick looked at her to see a little bunny hugging his hand, crying.

"Turn it off! I don't want it!" she shouted while crying. Nick shut of the T.V and looked at her. "Carrots, you okay? What's the matter?" He asked in a calm voice, but at the moment, he was everything but calm.

"Th- that spider, it-it bit that ape" She relied, obviously crying. "Yeah, it did. What's the big deal?" the bunny looked up at the fox. "I'm, scared of spiders…" she said, starting to stop crying. Nick looked at her for a second before bursting into laughter. Judy looked mad even though she was still sobbing. Nick stopped after a while and looked back at Judy.

"You could've told me Carrots, I could have changed it before, this happened." He said, smirk appearing on his face. Judy just looked at the ground. "It's embarrassing; ever since I was a kit I was scared of spiders. My brothers used to tease me by catching a spider and chasing me with it. Till now I'm scared of spiders."

"Hmm, okay. You sit tight, I'm gonna get you some water, you must be thirsty." Judy nodded and Nick got off the couch. He walked away from the living room and entered the store room instead. After a minute, he got. He sneaked into the living room and got behind the couch. _One, two, three!_ He jumped over the couch and landed right in front of it. He was wearing a spider costume and wanted to scare Judy, but she wasn't there. His phone was in his pocket and it rang. He picked up his phone and saw a message from Judy. It read "I have to do something, I will see ya tomorrow." _Oh well, maybe next time._ He was on his way back to the store room.

He soon came out and went to the living room. To his surprise the lights were off and only his T.V was on and was showing static. He picked up the remote from the table and tried to turn off the T.V but it failed. Seems he has to do it the manual way. He walked over to the T.V but started hear noises like footsteps. Bang bang. Some books from his bookshelf fell out.

"He- hello? Is anyone there?" the fox asked, fear could be heard in his tone. He shrugged it off despite still looking scared. He walked over to the T.V, tip toeing to be quiet. As soon as he was about to turn it off, a sound came from behind the T.V. He looked behind it and….

"BOO!"

"AH! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Nick shouted, falling on his back. He heard someone laughing, a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw a bunny.

"Don't think you're the only one that can scare somebody" she said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Well this was longer than expected. Hope you guys liked it, especially raccoonqueentwo. If you didn't, I could rewrite it. Do give me some suggestions and leave a review.**


End file.
